Sakura
by nyAgodesu
Summary: Hanya sedikit pembicaraan ringan antara Sougo dan Hijikata tentang Kagura.


**Sakura**

 **.**

 **Gintama milik Hideaki Sorachi-sensei**

 **Warning's: OOC, TYPO'S, dll.**

 **.**

" _Saat sakura terakhir gugur, aku akan kembali,"_

" _..."_

" _Jangan nangis. Ingusmu membuatku jijik,"_

" _Oi, Sadis,"_

" _Aku mengerti. Kau sangat sedih, bukan?"_

" _Kau terlalu bau sampai aku ga bisa nyium bau bunga sakuranya."_

" _..."_

" _Ga pulang juga gapapa."_

 _._

Ok. Mungkin waktu itu Sougo lupa untuk mandi, tetapi perkataan istrinya sudah keterlaluan. Ia menggosok-gosok punggungnya dengan handuk. Setelah itu, dengan segera ia memakai deodorant, sedikit mencium ketiaknya dan memastikan agar bau badannya tidak lagi tercium. Hijikata yang lewat di belakangnya mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

" Ada apa?"

Sougo menoleh. Ia lalu mengarahkan ketiaknya ke depan Hijikata.

" Hijikata-san. Apakah aku bau?" Hijikata lalu mencium udara di sekitarnya. Ia menggeleng.

" Satu-satunya yang bisa ku cium hanya bau sabunmu. Kenapa?" tanya Hijikata balik. Sougo masih terlihat tidak yakin. Tiba-tiba Sougo menarik rambut Hijikata dan mendorong kepala Hijikata ke ketiaknya.

" Benarkah? Cium lagi,"

" OHOK! OHOK! LE- LEPASKAN AKU!" Hijikata menjauhkan kepalanya. Ia segera pergi jauh-jauh dari sekitar Sougo, mencoba menyelamatkan diri dan nyawanya dari kesadisan Sougo yang belum berkurang semenjak ia menikah dengan Kagura. Ya, mereka sudah tinggal satu atap selama sekitar 2 bulan. Dan mereka berdua sama sekali tidak bisa akrab sampai hari ini. Hijikata heran. Kenapa dari awal mereka menikah?.

" ... Apa Kagura mengomplain lagi? Kali ini tentang bau badanmu?" tebak Hijikata. Dan seperti yang bisa ia tebak. Sougo terdiam, tetapi tidak membantah jika Kagura benar-benar mengoplain.

" Ia bahkan bilang jika aku tidak usah kembali,"

Hijikata terkekeh kecil. Sekelebat ingatan tentang Mitsuba kembali menyusup ke kepalanya. Apakah Sougo lupa jika Mitsuba selalu mengatakan kepadanya hal yang sama?. Ia hanya duduk di kursi panjang di dalam onsen. Mereka sedang berada di bagian barat Edo dan bermalam beberapa hari untuk berdiskusi dengan para bakufu. Dan mereka baru akan kembali setelah musim semi, jika perkiraan cuaca tepat.

Sougo melihat Hijikata yang menepukkan tempat duduk di sebelahnya, selama beberapa menit, sampai akhirnya Hijikata merasa kesal sendiri. Sougo sama sekali tidak bergerak untuk duduk mengikuti isyaratnya. Urat-urat di kepalanya muncul.

" Maaf ya, tapi aku mengisyaratkanmu untuk duduk di sebelahku!"

" Maaf Hijikata-san, aku mungkin anjing Bakufu, tetapi aku bukan anjing yang serendah itu yang mau disuruh-suruh olehmu dengan cara seperti itu," balas Sougo.

" Memangnya ada anjing yang diisyaratkan seperti ini?!" teriak Hijikata kesal. Ia lalu menghela nafasnya. Jika hanya Sougo ia sudah terbiasa dengan sifat seenaknya itu. mengabaikan rasa kesalnya, Hijikata kembali mengambil sebuah batang rokok, menyalakannya, menghisap asap yang lumayan tebal itu perlahan.

" Seluruh wanita seperti itu, kau tahu?" kata Hijikata. Ia tersenyum sambil menatap ke arah bintang di langit lewat jendela, berpendar sedikit lemah tetapi cukup kuat untuk sampai ke bumi.

" Aku tidak begitu mengerti, tetapi sepertinya, kau bisa mengartikan perkataan Kagura sebagai ' jangan pikirkan aku', atau sejenisnya," Sougo terdiam. Ia mencoba mencerna perkataa Hijikata pelan-pelan. Dan Sougo mulai tersenyum. Ia tiba-tiba memberikan Hijikata sebotol mayonaise baru.

" Tidak ku sangka, Hijikata-san, kau bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata yang bagus," dan Hijikata hanya tersipu malu. Ia menerima mayonaise dari tangan Sougo. Sementara pipi Hijikata masih belum kembali ke warna asalnya, Sougo pergi meninggalkan Hijikata dulu.

Tiba-tiba Hijikata tersadar sesuatu.

" ... Tumben..."

Ia kembali menaruh perhatiannya ke botol mayonaise yang sekarang berada di genggamannya. Mata Hijikata mendatar ketika ia menyadari bahwa di dalam botol, sebuah jam digital berdetak dan mengeluarkan bunyi yang makin cepat seiring dengan hitungannya yang bergerak mundur.

" Cih..."

BLAAAAAAR!

.

.

.

Sougo menapakkan kakinya di depan pohon sakura yang mereka janjikan. Akhirnya. Ia pulang. Tetapi ketika ia kembali melihat pohon itu, ia menyadari bahwa ia sudah sedikit terlambat. Seluruh bunga di pohon itu sekarang berada di atas tanah. Ia lalu menolehkan kepalanya, mencari sosok Kagura di sebelah kiri dan kanan pohon, tetapi ia tidak menemukan istrinya itu. Yah, mungkin Kagura sudah terlalu lelah untuk menantinya sehingga ia menunggu di rumah.

Ah, ada satu tempat yang belum Sougo lihat.

Ia berjalan sedikit jauh, mengelilingi pohon sakura itu hingga ia akhirnya bisa melihat seseorang yang membawa payung ungu dan mengenakan baju merah, meringkuk di belakang pohon dan bersembunyi di balik heningnya taman ini. Sougo menepuk kepala Kagura. Ia membuang pandangannya.

" Maaf, aku telat," bisik Sougo.

Tiba-tiba Kagura menoleh. Saat Sougo sadar, Kagura sudah mengarahkan payungnya tepat di depan batang hidung Sougo.

" Eh?"

" Sudah ku bilang, jangan pernah kembali!"

BLAAAAR!

.

.

.

Sougo tidak pernah tahu jika Kagura sengaja menggugurkan seluruh bunga sakuranya dalam semalam.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **Maaf inti ceritanya ga fokus ke Kagura dan Sougo T.T. Boku wa ne, are wa ne, romansu no koto wa, heta kuso nandesuyo...**

 **Tolong tinggalkan review, kritik atau sarannya!**


End file.
